


I Blame...

by BossBot97



Series: Kup's War Stories!! [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBot97/pseuds/BossBot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kup's take on the War for Cybertron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Blame...

"And that, my young friends, is when the city of Praxus fell." Kup paused a moment, rolling his cy-gar to the other side of his mouth, debating how to phrase the last part. " Now," He said gravely, "All of the Autobot high command will blame themselves for the Fall of Praxus. Each and every one. And no one else. If you ask Jazz for instance, he will tell you Praxus fell because of outdated information. His fault, and his alone. Prowl would be convinced it was caused by a lapse in judgment on his part. Red Alert blames himself for not spotting the Decepticons soon enough. I believe that's what activated his glitch. And Prime." Kup chuckles sadly, "He blames every single death caused by this war on himself. I don't. I don't blame it on Prime. I don't blame it on Prowl. Or Jazz. Or Red. This was never a one mech war anymore than it was a one faction war. Granted, both high commands have more Energon on their hands than anyone else. But I still don't blame any single Autobot -or Decepticon. I blame Optimus -to a point- and Megatron as well." Kup paused to let his words sink in. "But mostly, I blame the old council, and Sentinel Prime, for the entirety of this war." With this, Kup turned his gaze to the sky and muttered, "Oh, smite me." Turning back to his audience, he continued. "If the council hadn't ignored the pits, if they hadn't allowed the caste systems to rise, if Sentinel hadn't grown complacent, or put his trust in the wrong mech, this war may never have started, may never have escalated to this scale." Kup concluded his story with pulling the cy-gar out of his maw and blowing a smoke ring at the tallest person in the room, Grimlock. Grimlock watched it disintegrate on contact.  
"Tell Grimlock about petro-rabbits again..."  
Kup murmured heavenward. "I'm serious. Smite me now!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my take on Kup and the war for Cybertron.
> 
> Kup: What? You're not going to tell them about the petro-rabbits?
> 
> That's the story of another day, Kup.
> 
> Kup: Fine. *Blows a smoke ring in my face*


End file.
